camelot_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Savage
Attributes & Races Troll Trolls have the highest Weapon Skill(WS) no matter what weapon they choose to specialize in. This results in greater defence penetration. Their high strength also results in them having the highest damage per hit of any race. The negative side of trolls is their low dexterity and quickness, this is most noticable at lower levels but with a decent template and savagery buffs this can help to be negated. Another aspect of the troll that could be considered negative is their large size, they are easily targeted by other players and can also make it difficult for your allies to select a target if you're standing near them. Norse The norse are fairly well balanced in their statistics distribution. They don't really shine in any one area but they also don't have any glaring weaknesses. Since norse are also able to be a wide variety of other classes, enemy players won't know right away what class they are fighting, especially if you're going 2h spec. Kobold Kobolds are a popular choice for savages due to their small size and high dexterity and quickness. Their high dex/qui results in higher base evasion and can help to compensate for their low hitpoints. Their small size also makes them more easily overlooked in realm vs realm combat. Valkyn Valkyns are another good choice for savage, their average strength combine with their high dexterity and quickness make them hit hard and evade/parry at rates similar to a kobold. Valkyns also have the added benefit of an extra 5% racial resist compared to the other races. The only downside of the valkyn is their low base con, but this can be easily countered with a decent template. Dwarf Dwarves don't have much going for them as savages, their low dexterity and quickness results in lowered defensive capabilities, their high base con results more base hit points which increases the hp cost associated with savagery buffs and their strength is only average. Abilities & Specialization Battlemaster is the better overall master level for grouping and small man, especially with healer support. The ability to spam power leak and essence shatter chain allows for point blank interupts as well as shearing capabilities. Using essence flames in conjunction with hand-to-hand weapons allows for a higher chance the essence DD proc fires, giving a greater burst damage capability. 44 weapon 49 savagery (this is becoming more popular with the recent changes to dw, as the higher evade and parry buffs help offset the defensive penalty when fighting DW classes or 50 weapon 39 savagery 18 parry Higher ws = greater defense penetration (also with this spec the savage buffs only cost 4% of total health each, rather then 5% @ the 49 spec Tactics Savages are offensive damage powerhouses, but this damage comes with a price, Savage buffs cost health, a lot of it. At low realm rank, be prepared to melt vs casters and archers. As more RA points open up, you will fare better against casters by using charge / Empty Mind / Avoidance of Magic. Don't ever expect to fare well against an archer(s) who know(s) what they are doing. The best option would be LoS them While you are super low on health so they get greedy and try and finish you off melee (which won't end well for them) A surprise First-aid/HealPot/IP when they are closing in for the kill does wonders :) PVE RVR The savage's abilities are extremely costly Learn when to use them and when to keep them to a minimum. Figure you will do about 20% of your own health every 30 seconds as a savage (excluding BI) Basically if a fight lasts longer then 1 minute, you will die unless you have healers with you. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Category:Midgard Classes